


Meeting Fred

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [7]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Duff adopt a pig.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Meeting Fred

When you and Duff buy a new house and you've finished unpacking all the moving boxes, he says, "Now we only need another pet in our little family. How about a pig?"

You know he's got a weird obsession with pigs and collects figurines and plushies, so you play it off as a joke because why would he actually get one as a pet?

Yeah, well, the next day when he comes home in the evening, you hear grunting and tiny feet tapping on the laminate. You follow the sound and find Duff in the hall, picking a small pot bellied pig up and holding it in his arms with the widest grin. "Honey, meet Fred!"

You're really confused, but the fact that he's already given it a name makes you realize he isn't kidding. "Duff, we already have a dog…"

"Can we keep it? Please?"

You can't resist his pleading look and agree to keep it for a week to see if you can handle having a pig.

At first, it's a bit weird being woken up by Fred dancing around your feet when you get out of bed, but you quickly get used to it and play with him all day, whether Duff is at home or not.

After the one-week trial is over, you don't have to be asked if the pig can stay with you. "Okay, Fred is really cute, actually," you admit, stroking his back affectionately.

"Right? I told you!"

"I just didn't think you'd pull through with getting one! But I love him, we'll keep it."

"You've been spending more time with him than me all week," he whines and pulls Fred into his lap.

You kiss his cheek. "That's because he doesn't go to work."


End file.
